Question: $66.54 + 9.393 = $
Solution: ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${{10} + {60} + {0} = {7}0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${7}$